helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~
|Last = Hello! Project 2006 Winter 2006 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2007 Winter 2007 Winter Tour }} Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ (Hello! Project 2006 Summer〜ワンダフルハーツランド〜) was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour featuring Wonderful Hearts. It ran from July 9 to July 23, 2006. There was no Elder Club tour held alongside this one. Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto graduated from Morning Musume in the final concert on July 23. The DVD of the final concert was released on October 4, 2006 and sold a total of 28,298 copies. Setlist / Tracklist #OPENING Fanfare ~ MC: Kaikai Sengen (OPENING ファンファーレ〜MC:開会宣言; Opening Fanfare ~ MC: Opening Declarations) #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #MC #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - ℃-ute #Soku Dakishimete - ℃-ute #Hajimete no Happy Birthday - Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri #Koi☆Kana - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Yajima Maimi, Murakami Megumi #Boogie Train '03 - Fujimoto Miki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Nakajima Saki, Arihara Kanna #MC #Summer Reggae! Rainbow - Michishige Sayumi, Okada Yui, Tsugunaga Momoko, Hagiwara Mai #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Ishikawa Rika, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Umeda Erika, Okai Chisato #Sukiyaki ~ Piriri to Yukou! - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou #GOOD BYE Natsuo - Takahashi Ai, Sugaya Risako, Suzuki Airi #Ooki ni. Machibata Kara... #Special Generation - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui #MC #Inshouha Renoir no You ni - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Miyoshi Erika, Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi #NATURE IS GOOD! - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tanaka Reina, Umeda Erika, Murakami Megumi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND - Berryz Koubou #Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ - v-u-den #Kuchibiru Kara Ai wo Choudai - v-u-den #MC #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan - Morning Musume #MC #Suki na Senpai - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa #MC (Sotsugyou Ceremony) (MC(卒業セレモニー); MC (Graduation Ceremony)) #Honki de Atsui Theme Song - Morning Musume #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Wonderful Hearts Medley ##The☆Peace! ##Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ ##Osaka Rhapsody ##Wakkyanai (Z) ##Kacchoii ze! JAPAN ##The☆Peace! #MC: Zennin (MC:全員; MC: All Members) #SHIP! TO THE FUTURE #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Bonus Footage #Uwasa no SEXY GUY - Tsuji Nozomi with Umeda Erika, Murakami Megumi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (7nin Zennin Ver.) (7人全員Ver.; All 7 Members Ver.) - Berryz Koubou #☆Backstage Eizou (☆バックステージ映像; Backstage Footage) Featured Members *MCs ** **Yaguchi Mari *Morning Musume **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami (graduation concert), Ogawa Makoto (graduation concert), Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu *v-u-den **Ishikawa Rika **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui *Tsuji Nozomi *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Murakami Megumi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Arihara Kanna *Hello Pro Egg Absentees *Tsuji Nozomi was absent from the July 23 concerts due to an injury. *Berryz Koubou member Natsuyaki Miyabi was absent from the July 23 concerts due to school commitments. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 5 Shows Related Publications Four total publications based on the concert tour were released in 2006, one of which was ninth and final installment in the Minna Daisuki, Chu! series: *2006.08.31 Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ Kanzen Hozon Super Review (Hello! Project 2006 Summer〜ワンダフルハーツランド〜 完全保存スーパーレビュー) *2006.09.21 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2006 Summer (モーニング娘。in Hello! Project 2006 Summer)"モーニング娘。in Hello!Project 2006 Summer" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2006.09.21 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute in Hello! Project 2006 Summer (Berryz工房&℃-ute in Hello! Project 2006 Summer)"Berryz工房&℃-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2006.09.28 Hello! Project 2006 Summer Minna Daisuki, Chu! 9 Egao! Hengao! Kime Pose! (Hello! Project 2006 Summer みんな大好き、チュッ！9 笑顔！変顔！決めポーズ！) H!P2006Summer-SuperReview-bookcover.jpg|''Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ Kanzen Hozon Super Review'' MorningMusumeinH!P2006Summer-bookcover.jpg|''Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2006 Summer'' Whlkids.jpg|''Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute in Hello! Project 2006 Summer'' H!P2006SUMMER-MDC9-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2006 Summer Minna Daisuki, Chu! 9 Egao! Hengao! Kime Pose!'' Trivia *Natsuyaki Miyabi was part of "Suki Sugite Baka Mitai", but because of her absence on July 23, fellow Berryz Koubou member Tsugunaga Momoko substituted for her. *Tsuji Nozomi was part of "Saa! Koibito ni Narou", but because of her injury on July 23, Ishikawa Rika, Shimizu Saki, and Kumai Yurina covered her parts. "NATURE IS GOOD!" was also used as a replacement for Tsuji's solo song. *This was the last Hello! Project tour to feature ℃-ute member Murakami Megumi. *While this was Ogawa Makoto's last tour as Morning Musume member and she had a joint graduation ceremony with Konno Asami on July 23, Ogawa did not officially graduate from Morning Musume until August 27, when she had another graduation ceremony after the last performance of Ribbon no Kishi The Musical. Gallery Konmakogradcon.jpg|Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto during their graduation ceremony References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Publication Listings: Super Review, Minna Daisuki, Chu! 9 Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2006 Concerts Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:V-u-den Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2006 DVDs Category:Hello! Project DVDs